Lo dire bajito
by Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime
Summary: tras dos años del shaman fight yoh descubre que ya no ama a anna y en su lugar solo piensa en lyserg, a su vez hao solo se aferra a vivir por la idea de volver a ver a cierto ingles...¿que sucerea con estos chicos? XD yaoi haoxlys, lysxyoh e yohx hao lean
1. Chapter 1

Lo diré bajito

Bueno hola!!! Esta vez les traigo el capitulo piloto de este ficc que se me acaba de ocurrir ahora que no tengo nada que hacer yo espero que les guste…. - bueno por ahora los dejo recordándoles que el ficc es yaoi, este… ya saben si no les gustan este tipo de tramas será mejor que no lo lean… oki oki… desde la computadora de Wen-chan les mando saluditos y los dejo, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no también XD

**Capitulo I**

_Lo diré bajito, muy bajito y muy despacio, no es que no quiera que me oigas, es que temo que lo hagas, lo diré bajito porque temo herirte, pensé que lo entenderías a pesar de todo, pero no soy capaz del todo… por eso tan solo te lo diré bajito para que no te duela tanto, para que no sufras, porque quizá me falta también la fuerza y el coraje, porque … lo diré muy bajito y con la voz apagada "ya no me gustas" _

Yoh despertó sintiendo el cálido roce de los rayos del sol, el castaño giro lentamente entre su futon, aun no quería levantarse de su camilla, había tenido un sueño tan bonito que quería disfrutarlo todo lo posible, aun tenia los ojos cerrados intentando retener su sueño.

Había pasado dos años desde lo sucedido en el Shaman Fight, dos años en los cuales no había visto a sus amigos.

Yoh se levanto finalmente arrastrando los pies hasta el baño, allí se lavo la cara, en el espejo le sonreía un soñoliento muchacho su cabello castaño había crecido tan solo un poquitín y estaba alborotado cubriéndole graciosamente la cara.

El joven castaño bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, debía de preparar el desayuno antes de que Anna despertara; Yoh soltó un suspiro, sabia que Anna lo amaba, pero el problema nacía en que la rubia estaba siempre de malas, que no parecía nunca demostrar sus sentimientos, lo trataba como si fuese un sirviente.

Al chico le dolía el trato tan frio que en muchas ocasiones demostraba Anna, Yoh llevaba pensando días enteros pensando en que sus sentimientos hacia Anna ya no eran los mismos, de pequeños se había hecho a la idea de que algún día las cosas cambiarían y que Anna suavizaría su carácter, pero aquella esperanza se iba esfumando lentamente, estaba cansado de tener que soportarle.

En los últimos días había pensado en sus amigos, en especial de Lyserg Diethel, el pequeño ingles de cabellos y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, un rubor se formo en su rostro al recordar al chico, pero en aquel momento estaba muy lejos, quizá en su natal Inglaterra, si tan solo pudiera verlo un momento…

Pero aquellos pensamientos no eran mas que tonterías, Yoh movió la cabeza en forma de negación como si con eso pudiera sacarse de su mente al ingles, Yoh se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, si Anna se enteraba de aquellos pensamientos era seguro que iba a matarlo, así que era mejor callárselo… pero su corazón latía con fuerza…

Anna bajo las escaleras una vez que Yoh terminara el desayuno, ambos desayunaron en silencio, sabían perfectamente que su relación pasaba por una crisis, que los sentimientos que habían tenido tantos años atrás se desvanecían y que si ninguno ponía de su parte aquello iba a terminar.

Yoh soltó un suspiro, estaba cansado de ser él el que tuviera que hacer algo al respecto, iba a dejar que Anna fuera la que actuase esta vez, si realmente le importaba tenia que hacer algo ella.

La mente de Yoh vagaba lejos de allí tan solo podía pensar en Lyserg y en lo mucho que le hacia falta, no podía sacárselo de su cabeza, pero aquel sentimiento le dolía, sabia perfectamente que sus ilusiones estaban por mucho muy alejadas de la realidad.

-Yoh- llamo la voz distante de Anna sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos

-¿sucede algo Anna? Acaso no te ha gustado el desayuno?- la chica movió la cabeza en forma de negación

-no es eso Yoh- la chica soltó un suspiro dejando de lado todo su carácter –Es solo que estos últimos días te he notado distante, como si hubiera algo que te preocupara- Yoh sonrió vagamente como si fuera que Anna no notara del todo lo que sucedía

-no sucede nada Annita- dijo Yoh esbozando una falsa sonrisa intentado engañar a su prometida, ah que curiosa palabra, eso significaba que algún día iban a estar casados, y que por ende Yoh quedaría condenado a una persona a la cual ya no amaba

-Yoh!- volvió a llamar Anna esta vez con tono de reproche

-Anna- había hablado Yoh pero con una voz tan triste que había causado que la rubia dejara correr una lagrima, Sentía que el corazón se le encojia –Creo que es momento de hablarlo Anna- Yoh suspiro mientras la chica lo miraba como si sintiera que odo su mundo se venia abajo

-Es Lyserg ¿verdad?- se aventuro a preguntar Anna, el rostro de Yoh había adquirido un intenso rubor, el chico bajo la mirada asintiendo débilmente en forma de afirmación –Ya lo sabia- continuo Anna- Sabia que algo estaba pasando, tu animo había cambiado, suspirabas continuamente…-parecía que la chica quería seguir hablando pero le dolían sus propias palabras, la chica ahogo un sollozo

-Anna entiéndelo- la voz de Yoh era débil y se fundió lentamente con el aire

-No puedo Yoh, de verdad que no puedo ¿Qué tiene Lyserg Diethel que sea tan especial?-

Yoh suspiro nuevamente, eran tantas cosas las que hacían especial al muchacho pero no sabia como explicárselas a Anna, se sentía tan mal por ponerla en esa situación, por hacer que ella, aun teniendo un carácter en verdad fuerte tuviese sus ojos cristalizados por una capa de lagrimas que estaba apunto de soltar

-Tan solo considero que Lyserg si mostraría sus sentimientos hacia mi…no como tu-

Yoh se había sorprendido de la crueldad de sus propias palabras, pero era lo que sentía. Anna tenía los puños cerrados intentando retener todos sus sentimientos, ira, furia, odio, celos… quizá tristeza, sufrimiento, sabia que aquello no iba a durar para siempre, pero no había podido hacer nada para cambiar su carácter

-quizá tengas razón- mascullo Anna con la mirada clavada en el piso- después de todo Lyserg es un chico lindo con buenos sentimientos-

Tras sus palabras Anna dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación, Yoh tan solo la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, sabia que había herido los sentimientos de la chica, pero no podía soportar la idea de callarse sus sentimientos.

…la noches estaba un poco entrada, Yoh miraba por la ventana, observaba la calle y en ella una muchacha rubia caminaba rumbo a la estación del tren, Yoh suspiro, Anna había decidido que lo mejor era regresar de vuelta a Izumo, ella aun sentía algo por Yoh y permanecer a su lado seria muy doloroso cuando este pensaba tan solo en Lyserg Diethel, ni siquiera había aceptado que la acompañara hasta la estación

Yoh desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, hacia las estrellas deseaba que alguna de ellas llevara sus sentimientos a Lyserg donde quiera que este se encontrara.

Una lagrima callo de sus ojos, iba a extrañar a Anna… pero quizá aquello era lo mejor… para todos…

**Fin del Capitulo I **

**Desquicias de Wolfgang Hime**

Hoshi: bueno que bueno es verles nuevamente!!! Oki gente bueno este realmente es un capitulo piloto de un ficc que tengo en la mente, es un trió entre Hao, Lyserg e Yoh, pero no estoy del todo segura si escribirlo o no, subo esto porque considero muy importante su opinión así que pues los dejo todo es su decisión, créanme que como de costumbre no los decepcionare si es que deciden que continúe el ficc… bueno chicas espero sus opiniones, si dicen que si el próximo capitulo gira en rededor a Hao… y lo mucho que también extraña al ingles… les gusta la idea? Yo espero que si… nos veamos después au revoir

No copies se original te lo dice Hoshi


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO II**

_Lo diré bajito porque temo por mi, jamás había visto este mundo tan grande, tan gris, tan oscuro, tan solo, tan aterrador; lo diré bajito porque los demás no deben escucharme, no deben de saberlo, tan solo tu que eres mi otra mitad, tan solo tu que llevas mi sangre…tan solo tu y la persona que ha sido aun más infeliz que yo… esa a la que le arrebate todo, esa a la que destroce. Lo diré despacio, muy despacio, lo diré bajito, muy bajito "me siento tan solo y tan aterrado" _

Hao Asakura acababa de despertar, debía de acabar de caer la noche, no sabia con exactitud donde se encontraba, en realidad tras el Shaman Fight, tras su derrota contra su hermano había perdido gran interés por su vida, por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasarle. Tan solo se aferraba débilmente a una idea, un capricho quizá; no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Lyserg Diethel, quería verlo nuevamente, saber que estaba bien.

Había conocido al pequeño antes de que el Shaman Fight comenzara, se odiaba a si mismo por haberle arrebatad a su familia, por hacer infeliz su vida, por eso y por mucho más.

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Hao, ahora sabia lo que era la soledad, sus aliados estaban muertos, ahora el estaba solo a su suerte; no tenia ni siquiera las fuerzas suficientes para convocar al Espíritu de Fuego y mantener su Over Soul por mucho tiempo, había perdido casi sus poderes por completo, o al menos se sentía incapaz de usarlos si aun estaban allí.

Hao suspiro, se sentía peor que si hubiera muerto, absolutamente nadie en aquel basto mundo podría perdonar todos los terribles actos que había cometido en el pasado.

El temible shaman de fuego ahora se había convertido en una persona común y corriente, ahora era vulnerable.

Nuevamente venia a su cabeza la imagen de Lyserg Diethel, no quería aceptarlo pero lo necesitaba, quería abrazarlo, oler su dulce aroma, sentir su suave tacto, susurrarle al oído que lo amaba, que sentía todo el mal que le había hecho.

Pero aquella idea estaba por mucho muy alejada de la realidad, el ingles lo odiaba más que a nada en este mundo, no lo culpaba, tena toda la razón… pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por aquello, y una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿Por qué no estaba muerto? Merecía la muerte, merecía el infierno, pero aun seguía con vida, deambulando totalmente solo…

Hao suspiro, sabia que si acudía con Yoh este le perdonaría, después de todo era su otra mitad, pero no se atrevía a ir, no se atrevía a buscarlo sabia que los actos que había cometido no tenían perdón,

Había pensado en su pequeño hermano casi tanto como en Lyserg, quería verlo, decirle cuanto lo sentía, que lo necesitaba, su hermano le había ofrecido su apoyo mucho antes, le había dicho que no tenia la necesidad de hacer e mal, que podía contar con el, pero Hao sentía que si pedía su ayuda los amigos de Yoh se negarían a ofrecerla, pero era su hermano… debía de saber lo arrepentido que estaba, que necesitaba de alguien y que mejo que fuera él, la única persona que permanecía con vida que parecía apreciarlo.

Hao levanto la cabeza al cielo, las estrellas brillaban acompañadas de la luna creciente, una sensación de tranquilidad invadió el pecho de ha; el viento frió jugaba con el cabello del castaño, como si quisiera comunicarle algo que el chico no pudiera entender del todo bien.

Algo le preocupaba ahora a Hao, y no era precisamente su propio bienestar como era su costumbre en el Shaman Fight, ahora era diferente… le preocupaba aquel viento que traía consigo un mal augurio, un presentimiento tan extraño. El chico solo poda pensar en Yoh ¿había sucedido algo malo con su hermanito?

Hao se levanto del suelo donde había permanecido sentado todo aquel tiempo, miro a su alrededor, el bosque que se extendía a su cercanía estaba quieto, demasiado para el gusto de Hao, los frondosos árboles con sus copas tupidas las unas con las otras permanecían en silencio, no lograba oír ni un solo sonido más que su propia respiración, como si la misma noche estuviese preocupada por Yoh.

Hao miro su capa antes de ponérsela, estaba apolillada, sucia, llena de sangre y carcomida por el tiempo; el chico soltó un suspiro y se la coloco encima del cuerpo, se sujeto los zapatos para que no se le fueran a salir mientras corría. Se acomodo un poco el cabello y se lavo varias veces la cara y el cabello en el agua del lago.

Un muchacho desaliñado lo miro en las aguas del lago, Hao le sonrió un poco y el chico hizo lo mismo, el Asakura se sorprendió de lo diferente que se veía ahora, ya no infundía terror, ya no causaba respeto… ahora se veía débil y lastimero. Hao revolvió el agua intentando borrar aquella imagen, pero no era tiempo de ponerse a pelear contra su reflejo como hacia tantas veces; tenia que ir a Funbari por los medios que fuera posible…

Lo único que se le ocurría era el Espíritu de Fuego, pero para materializarlo necesitaba una gran cantidad de energía que no estaba seguro si tenía

-Espíritu de Fuego!- grito Hao; apretando los puños para canalizar toda su energía.

Tardo para que el Espíritu de Fuego se materializara por completo, el chico solo esperaba que durara lo suficiente para llegar con su hermano.

Con la misma gracia de siempre había subido al Espíritu de Fuego, este emprendió el vuelo en la dirección que indicaba su amo, poda sentir lo cansado que estaba, no solo por materializarlo, sino por todo le tiempo que había llevado una mala alimentación, no dormía ben y eso había traído un desequilibrio en su salud.

Hao aterrizo antes de llegar a la pensión, el chico estaba tan cansado que le iba a ser imposible continuar alimentando su Over Soul, lo mejor seria continuar caminando, estaba al menos ya en Funbari, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la pensión.

-muchas gracias fifí-chan- susurro Hao antes de perder el Over Soul y que el Espíritu de Fuego se desmaterializara convirtiéndose en tan solo una pizca del inmenso ser, podría pasar por un muñeco de felpa, Hao lo tomo entre sus brazos, era tan pequeño con sus enormes ojos verdes mirando. Emprendió nuevamente el camino hacia la pensión En.

Mientras tanto en la pensión Yoh acababa de colgar la bocina del teléfono, haba llamado varias veces por larga distancia…

Apenas notaba lo enorme que era aquel lugar para una sola persona, AmidaMaru estaba con el, a su lado, pero en realidad no contaba como habitante. Yoh suspiro, desde la partida de Anna la pensión se había vuelto tan enorme… quería estar con alguien… con quien fuera… la puerta sonó varias veces, alguien tocaba!

FIN DE CAPITULO II

**DESQUITAS DE WOLFGANG HIME**

Hoshi: bien gente que les pareció el capitulo 2, porfa dejen reviews!!!! Bueno pues, esto lo escribi en clase de quimica mientras miss chrysti hablaba de no se que cosa de alquenos…

Hana: por eso repruebas chica

Hoshi: para tu información no reprove quimica

Hana: no pero casi si no es que miss chrysti te ayudo

Hoshi: ummm callate

hana: noooo!!!

hoshi: bueno agradecemos sus reviews que bueno que quisieron la continuacion de este ficc!!!!

hana: pero por ahora nos depedimos bis bald!!!

hoshi: bis blad

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

_Lo diré bajito para que solo tu lo oigas… lo diré bajito porque solo tu lo entiendes, porque a pesar de todo eres la única persona que me ha brindado su afecto…_

_Lo diré bajito…_

_No se como paso, no se porque paso, simplemente paso, lo diré bajito para que se funda con el viento, para que llegue a los grandes espíritus, lo diré bajito una y otra vez…_

"_me alegra tanto permanecer vivo"_

Lyserg había colgado el teléfono, Yoh su amigo le había llamado, quería que fuera a la pensión En para un pequeño encuentro; un ligero rubor se dibujo en el rostro de Lyserg, hacia dos años que no veía a sus amigos, pero en especial estaba ansioso de volver a ver a Yoh, lo amaba en secreto desde el momento en que lo había conocido, lo único malo era que Anna kyouyama había estado allí siempre, para hacer imposible aquello que Lyserg deseaba.

El ingles se detuvo un poco a pensar, seguramente se pondría nervioso al volver a ver a Yoh, su semblante lleno de tranquilidad… tenia que preparar sus cosas…

Lejos de allí Yoh se había quedado petrificado, había ido a ver quien tocaba la puerta; para su sorpresa había encontrado a la persona que menos podía imaginar. Su hermano, un muchacho de cabellos largos y castaños, Yoh lo inspecciono con la mirada por un breve momento, tenia tan mal aspecto que ni siquiera parecía ser la misma persona, estaba pálido con ojeras debajo de los ojos, la cara demacrada, tenia la mirada clavada en el piso y el cabello le cubría el rostro cayéndole suavemente sobre el rostro.

—ha…Hao— tartamudeo Yoh por la sorpresa, el chico no entendía que hacia su hermano allí, en realidad lo había dado por muerto.

Hao tenía a su espíritu abrazado en brazos lo cual le daba a entender a Yoh que no tenía la más mínima de fuerza

—Yoh— hablo Hao con la voz triste calvando los ojos en su hermano, su mirada reflejaba un sumo desconsuelo

Sin pensarlo un momento más Yoh abrazo a su hermano, estaba tan feliz de verle, de que estuviera con vida, era su otra mitad y tenerlo allí nuevamente lo hacia feliz

—Yoh yo…— continuo Hao –- lamento lo que hice… mis actos han sido terribles y se que no hay manera de que puedas perdonarme… pero…—

Hao se separo un poco del abrazo de su hermano, se sentía mal de todas las maneras posibles. La vista comenzó a nublársele, los colores se mezclaban entre si, Yoh se había convertido en una mancha borrosa de la cual su voz resonaba en su cabeza, era lo ultimo que había logrado percibir antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Yoh lo sujeto en sus brazos para que no cayera al piso, estaba sorprendido del mal estado en que se encontraba Hao.

Le había costado trabajo cargarlo hasta una de las habitaciones, Yoh suspiro aliviado de que su hermano estuviera vivo, lo recostó suavemente en el futon mientras le ponía una compresa fría en la frente para equilibrar su temperatura.

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien hermano— susurro Yoh tiernamente al oído del muchacho.

Cuando este se hubo estabilizado Yoh bajo las escaleras y encendió el fuego de la estufa, seguramente su hermano debía de tener hambre. Una cacerola con agua, algunas verduras, setas, pollo sal… todo a fuego medio, un buen caldo de pollo le haría bien a la salud de Hao.

Yoh regresaba a la habitación donde descansaba Hao, aquella había sido alguna vez la habitación de Anna, Yoh sonrió un poco, estaba conforme con su decisión de romper su compromiso, más ahora que no tendría que permanecer solo… tenia a su hermano a fin de cuentas.

Pero aun lo invadía una gran duda ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Recordaba haberlo atacado, aquella imagen de su hermano muerto lo había perseguido por días, meses, años en sus sueños, lo atormentaba pensar que lo había matado, que había terminado con la vida de uno de sus familiares.

Había pasado noches enteras pensando en ello, tan solo una cosa podía alejar esos pensamientos, tan solo Lyserg Diethel, la simple imagen del ingles hacia que su mundo se tranquilizara y la oscuridad se desvaneciera.

Hao abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que se encontró fue a su hermano sonriéndole como nadie nunca lo había hecho, un rubor se dibujo en el rostro de Hao. Mientras Yoh parecía inspeccionarlo con la mirada, le impresionaba lo mucho que se parecían, de no ser por el cabello y que Hao tenia la mirada más pesada, serian casi idénticos.

Yoh soltó un suspiro, muchas veces se había preguntado como podría haber sido todo si Hao no fuera Hao…

Sonaba extraño, pero al fin y al cabo eran hermanos, parte de la misma alma… eran tan distintos, y sin embargo tan parecidos.

—Yoh— llamo Hao débilmente

— ¿te encuentras bien hermano? —

Hao movió débilmente la cabeza en forma de afirmación, aquella ultima palabra dicha por Yoh había sonado tan extraña_ "hermano"…_ no merecía que lo llamara así, un hermano era alguien que te apoyaba en cualquier momento, en cualquier condición... y el había intentado asesinar a Yoh. En cambio Yoh lo perdonaba como si nunca hubiera hecho nada malo.

—Yoh ¿Por qué haces eso¿Porque me tratas de esta manera cuando sabes que no lo merezco?—

El menor de los chicos tan solo movió la cabeza débilmente de un lado a otro, tenia una dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Había abrazado a Hao tiernamente como si quisiera brindarle todo el afecto y cariño del cual había carecido su hermano durante tantos años.

—eres mi hermano— dijo Yoh— así hayas cometido errores en el pasado eso no quita el hecho de que llevemos la misma sangre, que seamos parte de la misma alma—

Hao dejo que aquel calor junto con las palabras de su hermano lo reconfortaran lentamente, después de la soledad que había experimentado, de todo el dolor que había causado y que finalmente se le había regresado... Alguien, alguien lo quería

—tenia miedo Yoh- confeso Hao poniendo más fuerza a aquel abrazo— cuando estuvimos en el territorio sagrado… experimente por vez primera el miedo, pude ver por un instante mi muerte, pensé de verdad que iba a morir… pensé que era el fin, que iría a la comunidad del infierno… tenia miedo de darme cuenta que era en verdad vulnerable, que no era indestructible, que no era el shaman más poderoso —

El cabello le cubría el rostro que le brillaba como reflejo de la luz en sus empapadas mejillas, estaba cubierto de finos caminos trazados por sus lágrimas.

El hombro de Yoh se había empapado pero no importaba, estaba tranquilo de que su hermano continuara con vida, y no iba a dejarlo solo pasara lo que pasara…

Fin del capitulo 3

**Desquicias de wolfgang Hime **

Hoshi: hola gente!! Me alegro que les este gustando el ficc!! Tranquilas, tranquilas!! Ya para el próximo Cáp. Vemos interactuar a Lys con Yoh!!

Hana: como será el tan esperado encuentro entre ambos chicos?

Hoshi: y aun mejor! Que hará Lys cuando sepa que Hao esta vivo?

Hana: sabemos que los Cáp. Son en verdad muy muy corotos! Pero en serio, por más que lo intentamos no podemos hacerlos más largos uu

Hoshi: como sea, como sea, para fin de cuentas es lo mismo!!

Hana: ahora queremos agradecer por todos sus reviews!!**Rosa de Hao****Valsed****Kimiyu****Poshito****Sadic-yume-emo**

Hoshi: jijiji en verdad que bueno que les este gustando el ficc!! Y aprovechando la idea de poshito vamos a hacer unos comerciales_**!! "¿Qué pasa cuando el destino te lleva a tu peor enemigo¿Qué pasa cuando ese enemigo resulta no ser tan maldito¿Y cuando empiezas a tomarle afecto¿Y aun peor cuando tu pasado no parece ser del todo cierto? Lyserg deberá enfrentarse a todo esto y más en "palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino"**_

Hana: ojala poshito no nos demande :P

Hoshi: en serio poshito espero no te moleste, pues por ahora nos vamos gracias por leernos!! Good bye

Hana good bye!


	4. Capitulo 4

♫ _**FELICIDADES MARYN-CHAN!!! SIGUE CUMPLIENDO MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS!! FELICES 17 **_♫

CAPITULO 4

_Lo diré bajito porque no se como explicárselos, porque ni siquiera yo lo entiendo…_

_Te lo diré bajito porque se que lo odias,_

_Porque se que lo odian,_

_No lo entienden por sus razones, pero se los diera bajito,_

_Tan bajito que apenas lo oigan, tanto que mi voz sea tan solo un susurro… _

_Que sea un hilo que apenas capten, se los digo así porque no temo por mi, sino por el…_

_Lo diré bajito "el esta aquí"_

Lyserg Diethel caminaba rumbo a la pensión En arrastrando consigo un pequeño baúl donde llevaba sus cosas más importantes, Yoh había dicho que podían quedarse el tiempo que quisieran, Lyserg soltó un suspiro, no tenia caso que permaneciera en Inglaterra, allí no había nadie para el, su familia había muerto a manos de Hao, y la persona a la que amaba se encontraba allí, en Japón… lastima por que esa persona estuviera comprometida ¿Por qué se suponía que se iba a casar con Anna verdad?

Ele estomago se le revolvía al pensar que vería nuevamente a Yoh, Lyserg se sentía avergonzado, en Inglaterra las chicas le decían que se había vuelto muy apuesto, y quizá era así, sus ojos verdes habían adquirido madurez sin perder su pureza y ternura, su cabello estaba desacomodado y algo despintado sin mencionar que los entrenamientos durante el Shaman Fight le habían sentado bien.

Lyserg se detuvo un momento en el portón de la pensión En, sentía el color de su rostro aumentando poco a poco.

— Lyserg— llamo una voz familiar, el ingles giro para ver quien se encontraba allí, su mirada se encontró con dos jóvenes que no había visto en dos años.

Uno con el cabello de azul celeste mientras que el otro un joven chino de ojos dorados, Lyserg sonrió, los años le habían sentado bien a sus amigos, pero, había algo extraño ¿acaso había algo que ambos intentaran ocultar? No solo para el, sino, como si quisieran ocultarse algo el uno del otro

—he Lyserg! mucho tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo ha ido todo en Inglaterra?— pregunto Horo-Horo dándole una palmada en la espalda

—Podría estar mejor— se limito el ingles a contestar al tiempo que sonreía — pero será mejor que entremos.. Hace frió afuera—

Yoh bajo al vestíbulo luego de que la campanilla del timbre sonara, había dejado a AmidaMaru cuidando a Hao, el mayor de los Asakura pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo durmiendo, había llegado hacia tres días, pero era mejor para el, que repusiese las energías que había perdido durante todo aquel tiempo

—muchachos! — exclamo Yoh feliz de encontrarse nuevamente a sus amigos

Un rubor se dibujo en su rostro cuando se detuvo a observar a lyserg, el peliverde se veía mucho más lindo que en los recuerdos que Yoh conservaba.

Ambos chicos se miraron como si todo a su alrededor hubiera dejado de tener importancia, como si todo se hubiese congelado dejándolos solos en la perfección.

—hey Yoh! —llamo Horo-Horo, sus palabras aprecian haberlo sacado de un extraño sueño

—sean bienvenidos muchachos… no saben cuanto los he echado de menos—

—Ambiente te extrañamos— Yoh sonrió antes las palabras de Len —¿Quién iba a decir que tu, el holgazán, resultarías ser el shaman más poderoso, incluso aun más que Hao— aquellas ultimas palabras de Len habían resonado en la cabeza de Yoh, el nunca se había sentido más fuerte que nadie, mucho menos más que su hermano.

—Hao es un cruel asesino que mato a mis padres— las palabras de Lyserg habían hecho silencio, por lo visto el ingles aun no superaba del todo aquella perdida

—Lyserg... Hao esta muerto— mascullo Len, Yoh trago salivo ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su hermano dormía en el piso de arriba, ajeno a aquella conversación, tan débil.. Tan vulnerable… tan indefenso…

Lyserg parecía aun guardaba un terrible rencor y era del todo comprensible, el ingles había sufrido mucho a causa de Hao, había perdido a sus padres, le había arruinado la niñez; Yoh suspiro, sentía que de alguna manera todo aquello había contribuido a formar su carácter, pero su hermano había cambiado, lo sentía… todo aquel tiempo tan solo, lo había hecho cambiar, veía el mundo de otra manera, había dejado de ser el terrible shaman de fuego, ahora era un ser normal que apenas podía mantener a su lado al Espíritu de Fuego

—sucede algo malo Yoh?—Lyserg había sacado a Yoh de sus pensamientos con su dulce voz, el rostro de del castaño había adquirido un rubor al tener al ingles tan cerca

—No es nada— sonrió el chico echando un vistazo a sus amigos, los tres parecían no estar del todo conformes con la respuesta de Yoh

—Yoh sabes que puede decirnos la verdad, somos tus amigos— Len miro a Horo-Horo furtivamente mientras Lyserg trataba de convencer a Yoh de que les contase lo que sucedía

Por un momento la pensión quedo en silencio, todos esperaban que Yoh dijese algo, lo que fuera, pero el castaño tan solo permanecía callado, estaba conciente que más temprano que tarde iba a tener que contarles la verdad, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la boca y no lograba conseguir el valor suficiente para contárselos

—Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles— confeso Yoh rehullendo la mirada de sus amigos

—Imagino que es la razón por la cual nos has llamado— intervino Len con su voz calmada. Yoh tan solo movió débilmente la cabeza en forma de negación

—En realidad— continuo Yoh —los llame porque Anna y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso, sucedió hace unos días, en realidad aun no estoy seguro de porque sucedió, tan solo paso—Yoh soltó un débil suspiro— considero que en cierta forma es lo mejor, después de todo creo que no éramos el uno para el otro…

los llame porque me sentía solo en esta casa tan grande… quería verlos, saber que estaban con bien, les echaba tanto de menos a todos…—

—nosotros también te hemos echado mucho de menos Yoh —Len hizo una pausa y después continuo con un tono mucho más serio —pero no nos puedes negar que algo no anda del todo bien Yoh... ¿Qué sucedió?—

Yoh soltó un suspiro que se fundo lentamente con el aire tenso que había a su alrededor. El castaño había abierto la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no había logrado emitir sonido alguno.

Lograba oír unos pasos a la lejanía, unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban al lugar. Yoh se mordió el labio inferior intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, era Hao que seguramente acababa de despertar ¿Qué iba a hacer?

La puerta corrediza se abrió dando paso a un Hao Asakura nervioso, el chico lucia atemorizado por la ausencia de su hermano, como si algo malo pudiese pasarle sin el.

Lyserg soltó un grito aterrador antes de que todo se le volviera borroso y pediera la conciencia

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

_Lo diré bajito porque creo que no estoy seguro de si lo he visto o no, porque tú eres su sangre y yo aun temo por mí._

_Lo diré bajito porque no se lo que sentir, ni odio, ni tristeza, mucho menos alegría, sin duda alguita sin melancolía._

_Lo diré bajito porque aun creo que nos miente, porque no se si haya cambiado._

_Lo diré bajito "no puedo creer que siga con vida"_

Lyserg abría lentamente los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba tan confundido, había creído ver a Hao Asakura ¿Por qué nuevamente había sido una alucinación verdad? Desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra había tenido visiones… alucinaciones tal vez, de aquel terrible shaman que había asesinado a sus padres. Lo veía en todas partes, a cada momento, era escalofriante… como si se estuviese volviendo loco, tan solo podía alejar aquellas terribles ilusiones pensando en Yoh, se aferraba siempre a su imagen intentado olvidar a Hao y a todos sus males.

El joven ingles se había incorporado en aquella habitación de la pensión En, aun estaba aturdido, aun no sabia con exactitud si lo que había visto era real o no.

Morphine estaba a su lado, como de costumbre, cuidando que nada malo le sucediese, Lyserg esbozo una leve sonrisa, la pequeña hada era uno de los pocos recuerdos que le habían dejado sus padres… los extrañaba tanto.

La puerta corrediza se abrió dando paso a Yoh Asakura, el semblante del muchacho daba a entender claramente que el chico estaba afligido, un ligero rubor se dibujo en el rostro del ingles, era grato ver a Yoh después de despertar.

—Lyserg… te encuentras bien? Me has pegado tremendo susto— Lyserg movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación

—Tan solo he creído ver algo— Lyserg suspiro intentando borrar de su mente la imagen de Hao

Yoh lo miro de manera compasiva, le dolía que su amado ingles guardase tanto odio en su corazón

—Lyserg hay algo importante que debes de saber— los ojos del peliverde se habían humedecido por una intensa capa de lagrimas no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, Yoh aun no le había dicho nada, pero lo había entendido claramente, aquel terrible shaman que le había causado tantos males permanecía vivo y no solo eso, Yoh su gran amor aprecia haberlo perdonado, como si todos aquellos terribles acontecimientos jamás hubieran sucedido.

—Hao permanece con vida verdad?—pregunto Lyserg sin darle la menor expresión a sus palabras, estaban vacías y carecían de sentido alguno, no podía creerlo ¿Por qué¿Por qué? Sus padres habían sido gente de bien, gente inocente y buena que había muerto a manos de ese terrible shaman y ahora…

¿Cómo era posible que un demonio como Hao no hubiese muerto aun?

—Lyserg— llamo Yoh con cuidado de que su amado lo escuchase —mira Lyserg, Hao no es el mismo de antes… a mi me consta que ha cambiado—

—miente!! — bramo Lyserg intentado mantener su propio equilibrio, estaba mareado y la cabeza le daba vueltas —Yoh— continuo el ingles mas calmado —Hao te ha dicho mentiras… el no pudo… no pudo haber cambiado… es un asesino, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será—

Lyserg abrió lentamente la puerta corrediza de la habitación y salio con Yoh detrás de si, le preocupaba lo que pudiera suceder… no hubiera imaginado tal situación.

Hao Asakura estaba sentado en el patio de la pensión En, acompañado de fifí-chan, pero len y Horo-Horo lo vigilaban como si temiesen que en cualquier momento los atacase.

El castaño podía leer a la perfección los pensamientos de aquellos dos, los escuchaba mejor que si estuvieran expresando con palabras, Hao esbozo una débil sonrisa para si, aun era extraño que lo verían así, con miedo, aun cuando el carecía de gran parte de sus poderes, seguramente si intentaba convocar al espíritu de fuego terminaría lastimándose a sui mismo.

—Hermano— llamo débilmente la voz de Hao, había sido un susurro tan bajo que solamente el shaman de fuego había oído.

Sentía dolor en su pecho, dolor que en el pasado habría sido imposible que experimentase, le dolía que Lyserg lo odiara, hubiera dado lo que fuera por cambiar ese sentimiento del ingles

—HAO ASAKURA!! —Resonó la voz de Lyserg captando la atención de todos —tu no deberías de permanecer con vida, mereces el infierno—

Lyserg había soltado un puñetazo en el rostro del mayor de los Asakura, un hilo de sangre había salido de la boca del castaño, el ingles tenia las mejillas empapadas por las lagrimas que había derramado, todo su coraje y su frustración estaba saliendo, finalmente, por fin podía vengar la muerte de sus padres, y en cambio aun no había hecho nada, tenia la oportunidad, pero algo no andaba del todo bien.

Hao lo miraba con unos ojos perdidos en el vació, su rostro era claro y parecía que tenia una expresión muy suave, el cabello le caía débilmente sobre el rostro, un ligero rubor se dibujo en el rostro de Lyserg

—anda ¿Qué esperas ingles? Termina con mi existencia!! — Lyserg bajo la cabeza un poco rehuyendo los perdidos ojos del shaman de fuego

—No puedo— murmuro Lyserg débilmente, las palabras se le cortaban en la garganta, no entendía que era lo que lo había detenido, se suponía que aquella había sido su ambición durante años… lo había ayudado a afearse a la vida… y ahora, no era capaz de lograr su deseo.

—Imagine que no lo ibas a hacer— susurro al oído del ingles

Hao se levanto y se marcho de vuelta a la pensión con fifí-chan en brazos, Lyserg lo siguió con la mirada, algo lo inquietaba, su corazón latía cada vez con mas fuerza, pero no debía de saberlo nadie. Aquel sentimiento simplemente no podía ser, era un asesino, el asesino de sus padres… y además estaba Yoh, a el lo amaba, y no tenia porque confundirse.

Pero algo no andaba del todo bien, no podía sacarse la imagen de Hao de la cabeza, sus profundos ojos oscuros mirándolo lleno de decisión, como si no tuviese miedo a absolutamente nada, como tenerlo si era Hao Asakura, su cabello largo y brillante, sui rostro sin expresión… su piel blanquecina, y su corazón latía cada vez con mas fuerza...

Lyserg movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía, no debía admitir ese sentimiento… no era posible… no debía… sin embargo allí estaba devorando su interior como una llama de pasión.

**Fin del capitulo v**

hoshi: gracias gente por aguantar la larga espera!! en verdad les agradesco mucho por leer este ficc.. jijiji la imaginacion se me seca junto con el antrax que me invade, pero espero que siguan leyendo mis cosas... por ahora es todo de verdad!! gracias!!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo ****VI**

_Lo diré baji__to por que temo que me escuches_

_Que me escuchen los demás_

_Esto__ no debería de estar sucediendo_

_Tú no deberías estar en este mundo_

_y yo no debería sentir nada por ti..._

_Existe otra persona a la cual anhelo..._

_Lo diré bajito: "Te odio pero hay algo más__…"_

Lyserg suspiró, no entendía con exactitud sus propios pensamientos, estaba tan confundido, más de lo que jamás lo había estado; se aferraba desesperadamente a la idea de que debía odiar a Hao, se aferraba a la idea de que era a Yoh a quien quería, pero sabía perfectamente que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Hao ya no eran los mismos... Y aunque el peliverde lo sabía, no quería aceptarlo. Le parecía ilógico que sintiera atracción por el asesino de sus padres... Era un ser vil y repulsivo, el mal más perfecto, el demonio encarnado, tan terrible, tan aterrador, y sin embargo, tan fascinante... lleno de misterios... Pero pasara lo que pasara nadie debía de saberlo, nadie debía de enterarse.

— Lyserg, ¿Te encuentras bien? – llamó la voz de Yoh, ah Yoh, siempre preocupado por los demás, él era lo más cercano a la perfección, pensó Lyserg para sus adentros, era bondadoso, amable y muy apuesto, él era incapaz de matar a alguien... No había podido terminar con aquel terrible asesino, Yoh era tan dulce... tan agradable.

— No sucede nada – contestó Lyserg a la pregunta de Yoh, el castaño no parecía del todo convencido

— Lyserg... sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero Hao quiere hablar de algo muy importante, y quiere que todos ustedes estén allí

El peliverde soltó un débil suspiro, no quería ver a Hao, tan sólo iba a terminar por confundirse aún mas. Lyserg tomó de la mano a Yoh, como si buscara un poco de protección.

La sala estaba en silencio, tan sólo se oía el débil tic-tac del reloj. Hao Asakura estaba sentado en uno de los almohadones, la mesilla del centro tenía servidas unas cuantas galletas de arroz que Anna había dejado antes de su partida. Yoh tomó asiento junto a Hao, y con la mano que tenía libre le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, animándolo.

— Bien... yo... quiero pedirles una disculpa a todos... Sé que he cometido actos que me harían merecedor de la muerte... Pero... – Hao guardó silencio y tragó saliva – Creo que he logrado saber lo que es el temor, lo que es la soledad y el daño que he hecho... Sólo quiero que no me miren con odio... que pueda estar tranquilo con todos... De verdad, les pido una disculpa, sé que no merezco su perdón... en especial de Lyserg – el peliverde se sonrojó ligeramente mientras Hao agachaba la mirada – Yo tengo la culpa de que tus padres no estén contigo... Sé que merezco el golpe el golpe que me has dado, merezco eso, y también mucho más... pero no saben cuanto lo lamento...-

El silencio se hizo ante las palabras de Hao. Lyserg no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle, pero algo dentro de él quería decirle que no se preocupara, que eso había quedado en el pasado, que ahora podría iniciar una nueva vida... Pero era más fuerte aquella parte que lo odiaba, había asesinado a sus padres...

— Sé que hiciste cosas terribles en el pasado, pero es importante que hayas reflexionado Hao – las palabras de Len habían tranquilizado un poco al shaman de Fuego. Horo-Horo esbozó una sonrisa dando por entendido que él tampoco guardaba rencor con respecto a Hao.

Pero Lyserg aún permanecía con la mirada distante, aún estaba lidiando consigo mismo, aún le dolía...

— Yo tengo que pensarlo mejor – masculló al fin Lyserg débilmente.- Quizás estás arrepentido, pero eso no va a regresarme a mis padres, eso no va a regresarme mi infancia, eso no va a regresarme mi vida – Lyserg agachó la mirada rehuyendo las de sus compañeros, se sentía mal por ser el único que no perdonara a Hao... pero no podía evitar odiarlo, era un asesino. Lyserg salió de la sala sin decir palabra alguna, tanto Horo-Horo como len lo siguieron para asegurarse que el inglés estuviese bien.

Una vez solos, Hao soltó un suspiro que siguió de una fina lágrima.

— Hermano – intentó consolar Yoh al chico – Entiende a Lyserg, para él más que para nadie ha sido difícil aceptar que sigues con vida -

— Lo sé hermanito – continuó Hao mientras finos caminos de agua se marcaban en sus mejillas – tan sólo que me duele haberle causado tanto daño... tantas amarguras... Me siento como el ser más despreciable de todos -

— Tan solo tienes que darle tiempo – Yoh había abrazado a su hermano tiernamente mientras el mayor correspondía al abrazo sujetando a Yoh de la cintura.

El corazón de ambos chicos latía al unimismo, fuertemente. Un intenso rubor se dibujó en el rostro de Yoh, el tacto de su hermano era cálido... más de lo que hubiera imaginado... no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago... estaba tan cerca de la perfección con aquello...

Yoh hundió su cabeza en el suave cabello de Hao, lo quería, su cálido aroma lo invadía llenándolo completamente. Hao puso más fuerza al abrazo mientras alzaba la barbilla de su hermano lentamente, sus ojos se cruzaron un momento, los ojos de Hao eran tan cálidos, como si todo el fuego de sus poderes se escondiesen en ellos.

El mayor de los Asakura acercó su barbilla a la de su hermano hasta besarlo primero tiernamente, pero que con facilidad se había vuelto apasionado, parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido tan sólo para ellos. Ambos se separaron tan solo hasta el momento en que su corazón les pidiera a gritos un poco de oxígeno.

— Hermano – volvió a llamar Yoh, su rostro se había pigmentado con un color carmesí - ¿Por qué...? – preguntó sin entender del todo, no entendía sus sentimientos, no entendía sus actos y no entendía los acontecimientos que estaban pasando.

— No lo sé – le susurró Hao a Yoh en el oído, cosa que tan sólo había causado un rubor aún más intenso en el rostro del chico – Tan sólo lo hice -

Hao volvió a besar nuevamente a su hermano mientras el viento soplaba trayendo consigo el aroma de las flores... como si nada importase, tan sólo la calidez de aquel tierno beso.

Fin del Capítulo VI

Desquicias de Wolfgang Hime:

Hoshi: hola gente!! Gracias por la larga larga pero larga espera!! Se que el cap no compensa mucho pero saben que me estoy secando del cerebro XD como sea espero de todo corazón que les allá gustado!! Etto etto… aun así chicas y algún chico colado de por allí les prometo un poquito mas para el próximo cap. Quiero dar las gracias a mi linda onee-chan que tanto me ayuda siempre con mis ficc, en serio niña sabes que transcribir es la muerte!! Espero que no olvides que te quiero muchote!! No te me deprimas niña!! Las cosas no son tan malas, ni siquiera yo soy tan mala, comprendo que tuviste problemas el rose´day y nadie te culpa… anda sonríe que yo existo X3 etto etto… bueno ya para terminar!! Wii su brujita favorita cumple años este mes!! 23 de febrero es mi cumple! Se aceptan giros postales, vales del ahorro :P ficc llenos de yaoi, dulces besos y abrazos!!!


	7. Capitulo 7

Cap. VII

_Lo diré bajito, muy bajito, para que tan sólo tú lo oigas… Somos parte del mismo ser, parte de la misma alma, llevamos parte de la misma sangre; ¿Entonces está mal que te ame? ¿Cómo puede estar mal algo tan perfecto? Lo diré bajito por que temo que el mundo nos juzgue, que mis amigos me marquen… Y por que existe una persona a la cual anhelo más que a nada, lo diré bajito… "Te necesito y te deseo"_

Yoh acababa de despertar del sueño más extraño que hubiese tenido nunca, el castaño ardía en la calidez que habían adquirido sus mejillas, había soñado con su hermano, pero se negaba un poco a quererlo… Lo quería como a su hermano, como a su familia, pero en su pecho había comenzado a sentir otra cosa, y sabía que estaba mal… Pero no podía evitarlo, había sido tan maravilloso.

Yoh se levantó y fue arrastrando los pies hasta el baño al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos soñolientos. El castaño tocó la puerta del baño tres veces, oía que alguien estaba adentro pero nadie en realidad le contestaba. Yoh guardó silencio intentando oír algo que le diese algún indicio de quién podría encontrarse allí.

La puerta de abrió repentinamente dando paso al peliverde, sus ojos estaban rojos, seguramente había estado llorando durante un largo tiempo.

- Lyserg... ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Yoh débilmente, el inglés tan sólo ahogó un sollozo, como si las palabras del castaño le resultaran punzo cortantes - ¿Lyserg? – Volvió a preguntar el chico confundido por la actitud de su compañero.

- Es tan sólo que me acordé de mis padres… Ya sabes, por que "él" está aquí – contestó al fin Lyserg, pero sabía que perfectamente que Yoh no había creído sus palabras, que sabía que le mentía, que había captado lo falsas de sus palabras, pero no podía decirle la verdad, no podía contarle que lo había visto besarse con Hao, y mucho menos podía contarle que lo que había visto le había dolido.

Le dolía por más de una razón… Le dolía por que amaba a Yoh, por que lo anhelaba; por que Hao era un asesino, un ser temible y despreciable, y también por que un sentimiento nuevo hacia Hao había surgido en él… Había visto que Hao lo había besado y que él no había hecho nada para evitarlo, no parecía haberle desagradado en lo más mínimo… En realidad parecía haberlo disfrutado… Se había dejado llevar…

Lyserg soltó un suspiro, le dolía el pecho, no podía hacerse a la idea de perder a Yoh, mucho menos contra alguien como Hao… Alguien a quien comenzaba a querer…

- Es que soy egoísta – dijo Lyserg en un susurro apenas perceptible, después tan sólo había salido corriendo sin dejar que Yoh lo siguiese.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo Lyserg? – preguntó el castaño al aire como si éste pudiera llevar sus preocupaciones hasta el inglés.

Lyserg, por su parte había corrido hasta el jardín de la Pensión dejando atrás a su amado Yoh, el pecho le dolía como si algo se hubiera incrustado en él desgarrándole lentamente, pero a la vez se sentía egoísta; si Yoh amaba a Hao y este a su vez a Yoh no tenía derecho a intervenir, debía de dejarlos alcanzar la felicidad… Pero una parte de él se negaba a dejar las cosas así…

- Lyserg – llamó una voz detrás del inglés que hizo que el chico se sobresaltase, volteó lentamente la cabeza encontrándose con Hao mirándolo con sus profundos ojos, aquella mirada había hecho que un rubor muy tenue se dibujara en las mejillas del peliverde.

- Hao... – Aquel nombre era de verdad extraño, causaba diversos sentimientos dependiendo de la persona; para Lyserg incluso también podría causar mas de una emoción, miedo, sufrimiento, odio, dolor... incluso una nueva calidez.

- ¿Lyserg, puedo sentarme a tu lado? – preguntó Hao con una tierna voz, Lyserg tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él, y aquella oportunidad era buena de verdad, sin sus amigos allí para intervenir.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo Lyserg – el inglés se impresionó del énfasis de las palabras de Hao, había hablado como si sufriera – Quería disculparme contigo, eres la persona a la que más daño le he hecho, yo... Terminé con la vida de tus padres... sin que me importara tu bienestar; por mi culpa pasaste por muchas amarguras, por mi culpa tus ojos verdes se llenaron de odio y miseria -

Hao pasó su mano por el rostro del inglés; Lyserg se encogió un poco de hombros mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, el tacto del chico era tan cálido y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Una fina lágrima escurrió desde sus ojos, le dolía todo, Hao era tan apuesto, parecía que de verdad estaba arrepentido, parecía de verdad haber cambiado, que de verdad había entendido todo el daño que había hecho, era lógico que Yoh lo amase, pensó Lyserg, después de todo visto ahora parecía estar cerca de la perfección... Y él, Lyserg Diethel, se sentía como un ser débil, miserable, ni siquiera era capaz de olvidar el pasado para ser feliz, ahora, en lo que parecía ser una nueva época

- ¿Podrías perdonarme algún día Lyserg? – Volvió a hacerse presente la voz de Hao sacando al inglés de sus pensamientos

- Yo... Creo que has cambiado... Tan sólo un poco – habló Lyserg con la voz suave – Es hora de olvidar un poco; si los Grandes Espíritus te dieron otra oportunidad debe de ser por algo... – el chico soltó un suspiro – Voy a... Perdonarte... al menos por ahora -

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hao, se sentía tan feliz de finalmente oír esas palabras, amaba a Lyserg y nada podría hacerlo más feliz que tener su perdón, de intentar enmendar sus errores con él, de hacerle entender que de verdad lo sentía y haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz... Por protegerlo

Hao abrazó al inglés suavemente, como si con aquel acto pudiese borrar todo el sufrimiento del corazón de Lyserg...

El joven inglés seguía llorando en brazos de Hao, extrañaba a sus padres pero lo que más le dolía era que aquel sentimiento de amor similar al que tenía por Yoh estaba despertando hacia Hao, pero se seguía repitiendo que no tenía derecho a intervenir entre ellos pero no podía quedarse así, tan sólo a observar como el amor se escapaba de sus manos...

Fin del Capítulo VII


	8. Capitulo 8

**PARA MARYN!! FELICES 18!! AL FIN ERES MAYOR DE EDAD!!SIGUE CUMPLIENDO MUCHOS AÑOTES!!**

Capítulo VIII

Lo diré bajito por que hay tantas cosas que no entiendo, tantas cosas que aún me son confusas, no entiendo cómo puedes tener esos sentimientos, y mucho menos como esa persona puede corresponderte... De verdad que no entiendo, lo diré bajito y muy despacito, por q si no lo entiendo yo, mucho menos lo vas a entender tú... Lo diré bajito: "No lo voy a dejar así"

El viento soplaba fuertemente trayendo consigo el aire frío, el verano se ha esfumado, dando paso a la gélida brisa del otoño...

Dentro de la Pensión, todos los habitantes desayunaban en silencio, pensando en los acontecimientos que ocurrían. Lyserg miraba ausente su comida; aún sentía que los brazos de Hao estaban en torno suyo, que aún lo protegía...

Quería evitar aquella sensación que surgía en su interior cada vez que miraba a Hao... Pero, a pesar de que quería volver a sentir a l castaño a su lado, no lo aceptaba del todo, no quería amar al asesino de su familia... Sentía que si lo hacía, traicionaría muchas cosas, sus padres, sus amigos, incluso su corazón... Él amaba a Yoh... Pero ahora no sabía si al momento de decirle la verdad, Yoh pudiese aceptarlo

Lyserg soltó un suspiro mientras revolvía lentamente su avena que hacía tiempo que se había enfriado

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Lyserg? – Preguntó Horo-Horo que estaba sentado a su lado, había notado que el inglés estaba muy distante, pero no precisamente por la simple presencia de Hao.

- Nada – Contestó el chico tontamente, como si temiese que alguno viera a través de sus ojos hasta descubrir todos esos sentimientos que llevaba dentro.- Tan sólo no he dormido bien... -

El inglés terminó de comer su avena y salió al jardín. No soportaba la idea de elegir entre Yoh y Hao... Además, él debía amar a Yoh, Yoh debería ser solamente para él...

- Lyserg, ¿estás bien? – el inglés se sonrojo y giró a ver al autor de esa voz que tanto le gustaba. Yoh se acercaba con un gesto preocupado hasta sentarse al lado del peliverde.

- Claro Yoh... No te preocupes... -

- ¿Crees acaso que no puedo preocuparme si un amigo muy especial está decaído? Vamos Lyserg – el castaño abrazó con timidez a Lyserg – Quiero ayudarte -

La brisa sopló con suavidad, acompañándolos mientras varias emociones invadían a los chicos; atracción, confusión, nervios, dudas...

- Yoh... ¿Tú... eres feliz con Hao? -

Yoh lo miró sin expresión alguna. Era cierto que empezaba a sentir algo más por Hao... Pero no por ello dejaba de amar al inglés... Aún lo deseaba para él...

- Soy más feliz cuando estoy contigo Lyserg -

Aquellas simples palabras habían hecho que el rostro de Lyserg adquiriera una nueva felicidad, como si esas palabras le quitaran todos sus problemas de encima.

Lyserg puso más fuerza a aquel abrazo, sintiendo como Yoh le correspondía, como estaba dispuesto a brindarle la misma clase de cariño.

- Yo... Yo... Desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirte que me gustas mucho Yoh... No sabes cuanto deseé que pudieras ser sólo para mí... – El rostro del inglés había adquirido un fuerte e intenso rubor mientras que sus ojos estaban radiantes de finalmente haber podido confesar aquello a Yoh.

- Lyserg yo... – Yoh guardó silencio un momento al no saber que era lo que debía contestar, finalmente soltó un suspiro y continuó – Me alegra mucho saberlo – un intenso rubor se dibujó en su rostro.- Tú eres la razón por la cual rompí mi compromiso con Anna... Por que yo quería estar a tu lado... Por que yo quería que fueses mío...

Una repentina sensación de felicidad embargó de pronto a Lyserg desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo un momento más, Lyserg tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Yoh hasta acercarlo al suyo y que sus labios estuviesen unidos. El castaño bajó su mano hasta la cintura del inglés acercándolo poco a poco hasta que casi sus miembros rozaran el uno con el otro provocando una ligera excitación en el cuerpo de ambos.

DESQUICIAS DE WOLFGANG HIME

hoshi: bueno gente esper les guste, jeje perdonen por no actualizar pero ahora tengo aun mas problemas de tiempo, quiza me de un break por un rato no se, aun tengo que conciderarlo, jeje bueno pues me alegra al menos poder actualizar esto y desearle feliz cumple a mi amiga maryn

hana: si maryn gracias por todo asi que pasatela bien este dia

hoshi: aunque en realidad el dia ya este por terminar jijiji pero bueno, la verdad es que hasta ahora tengo tiempo :P

hana: gracias por leer a los demas, esperamos les guste y enserio andamos bloqueadas y escasas de tiempo sean comprensibles

hoshi: nos vemos pronto que senos acaba el tiempo sayo!


	9. Capitulo 9

_Y tras una laaaaaarga espera!!! chan chan cha!!!! actualizacion!!! jujuju, este capitulo va dedicado a Mitsuki Asakura, que hasta en el lugar menos inesperado me encontro XD _

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 9**

_Lo diré bajito porque existe una persona que tempo pueda oírnos…_

_Lo diré bajito porque lo disfrute más que nada en este mundo…_

_Porque hiciste que tocara el cielo con las manos…_

_Porque me llevaste al paraíso son tus caricias…_

_Porque conocí la calidez con tus besos… _

_Pero lo diré bajito muy bajito porque la persona que anhelo eres tú y mas sin embargo aun esta él… aun existe esa persona que los Grandes Espíritus me dieron…_

_Lo diré bajito…"Te amo"_

El castaño bajó su mano hasta la cintura del ingles acercándole poco a poco hasta que casi sus miembros rosaran el uno con el otro provocando una ligera excitación en el cuerpo de ambos.

Lyserg se sentía perdido en la perfección… como si absolutamente nada pudiera romper aquel momento. Yoh mordió con cuidado el labio inferior del ingles preguntando si podía profundizar aquel beso que rápidamente iba volviéndose más apasionado. Lyserg abrió un poco más la boca dejando entrar en ella la lengua de Yoh que recorría con cuidado cada espacio disfrutando todo el sabor del pequeño ingles.

Lyserg se separó de Yoh tan solo cuando sus pulmones pidieran a gritos un poco de oxigeno, su rostro había adquirido un color rojizo, el mismo tono enmarcaba el rostro del menor de los Asakura. Eran felices, pero aun faltaba algo...aun no llegaban a la perfección absoluta.

El castaño se levantó casi automáticamente tomando de la mano a Lyserg, corrieron adentro de la pensión hasta llegar al cuarto de Yoh y cerrarlo con lave.

Lyserg estaba nervioso, sentía que todos sus sueños y deseos Esteban a punto de verse realizados, su respiración era agitada y rápida y el corazón le latía a mil.

Yoh se acerco a Lyserg besándolo apasionadamente como si aquella fuera la última vez que fueran a estar juntos. El ingles dio varios pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de besar a Yoh, hasta toparse con un muro. Poco a poco fueron resbalando hasta quedarse tendidos en el suelo.

La camisa del ingles quedo tendida al lado de ambos chicos. Los labios del castaño recorrieron el pecho de su compañero quien soltaba uno que otro suspiro. El pantalón que el ingles llevaba termino junto a la otra prenda mientras que los dedos de Yoh jugaban con su miembro haciendo que varias sensaciones se extendieran por el cuerpo de Lyserg.

Yoh desabrochó su camisa para dar paso a su pecho en el cual Lyserg apoyó la cara mientras pasaba su lengua por aquella zona danzando produciendo cada vez más placer a Yoh.

—Lyserg… -llamó Yoh mientras pasaba su mano hasta la inexplorada entrada del peliverde, el ingles tan solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían en una gran calidez.

Yoh se puso detrás de su compañero, el castaño mordió con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Lyserg mientras con una mano recorría su rostro y con la otra comenzaba a introducir un dedo en la entrada del chico.

—Duele –murmuró Lyserg en un tono apenas audible.

—Pasara pronto… -le dijo Yoh tratando de reconfortarlo, el ingles dejo escapar un gemido cuando un segundo dedo se introdujo en su entrada, apretó las manos aunque en realidad si dolía lo estaba disfrutando, una vez Yoh introdujo un tercer dedo comenzó a moverlos enérgicamente en su interior para que así se acostumbrara a aquella invasión.

Lyserg soltó un gemido cuando Yoh sacó los dedos metiendo en su lugar su miembro, ambos chicos estaban recostados en el piso del dormitorio, el castaño a su vez masturbaba el miembro de Lyserg al compas de cada una de sus embestidas, la respiración de ambos se hizo entrecortada mientras Lyserg arqueaba la espalda por las sensaciones que le invadían, Yoh le besaba el cuello a medida que sus embestid se hacían mas rápidas, lo beso con demasiada fuerza y estuvo seguro de que aquello dejaría una marca en el cuello del ingles.

Lyserg ahogó un gemido más fuerte que todos los anteriores cuando Yoh depositó su interior una buena dotación de semilla blanquecina mientras a su vez llenaba la mano de Yoh se la misma sustancia, el castaño se llevó a la boca aquello saboreando aquella delicia que era solo para él… que debía aprovechar ahora que Lyserg era solo para él…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yoh estaba en los baños termales aun recordando la sensación del cuerpo de Lyserg, el castaño se hecho la cabeza para atrás mientras se sumergía un poco más en el agua caliente.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte Yoh? –preguntó una voz muy familiar, Yoh volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Claro hermano –contestó el menor de los Asakura encogiéndose un poco de hombros mientras un ligero rubor se hacía presente en su rostro, le sorprendió ver a su hermano cubierto tan solo por una toalla, se veía tan… apuesto, su desnudo cuerpo muy bien formado a causa de todos sus entrenamientos, con el cabello largo calleándole suavemente por la espalda. En su pecho tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba verticalmente como si alguien hubiera intentando partirlo por la mitad.

—Últimamente he visto muy distante al chico Diethel –comentó Hao como si no le diera la menor importancia -¿Acaso crees que sea por mi culpa?

Yoh moviola cabeza en forma de negación, sabía que no era por eso… pero ¿Qué podría ser entonces? recordaba que el día anterior Lyserg le había preguntado si era feliz al lado de Hao ¿pero que tenia Hao que ver con todo aquello?

—Hermano ¿Qué sientes por mí? –se aventuró a preguntar Yoh, desde el momento en que Hao lo había besado no podía sacarse de la cabeza todos aquellos pensamientos que día con día se hacían más persistentes.

—La verdad no estoy del todo seguro –musitó Hao con una sonrisa en el rostro –gracias a ti he aprendido muchas cosas, me enseñaste que no hay nada que no tuviera perdón… me enseñaste que pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a tener a alguien a mi lado… hermanito, eres una persona muy especial.

Yoh soltó un suspiro, las palabras de Hao tan solo habían logrado confundirlo más, especial, había dicho especial ¿especial en qué sentido? ¿Hasta qué punto era el lazo que tenían ambos? ¿Qué tan fuerte era?

Yoh se acercó un poco a su hermano mientras este le tallaba la espalda.

— ¿sabes hermano? –Preguntó Yoh nuevamente –cuando sucedió lo del shaman fight, yo estaba muy triste, triste y aterrado, pensé que te habías ido para siempre y… creo que tenía miedo de perderte.

— ¿a qué te refieres Yoh? –preguntó Hao sin entender bien al tiempo que un rubor se dibujaba en su rostro.

—No lo sé exactamente –volvió a sonreír Yoh –tan solo sentía que me hacía falta ese lazo que me unía a ti… ese lazo tan fuerte.

Hao abrazó a Yoh fuertemente haciendo que aquel impulso trajera consigo una oleada de excitación en el miembro del menor de los Asakura, el cual tan solo se encogió de hombros intentando que su hermano no notara lo excitado que estaba con aquel acto.

¿Por qué nada podía ser perfecto? Se preguntó así mismo Yoh mentalmente ¿Por qué si amaba a Lyserg y este a él no podía serle totalmente sincero? Allí estaba Hao con su tan apuesta figura, con su imponente presencia… con todo él…

— ¿Qué piensas tu con respecto a mi hermanito? –pregunto esta vez Hao, Yoh desvió la mirada un momento rehuyendo los profundos ojos de su hermano, estaba tan confundido, amaba a Lyserg y de eso no había duda alguna, el problema era que sentía algo por Hao, pero no estaba del todo seguro que era ese sentimiento que había nacido en su interior.

—Te quiero –sonrió Yoh débilmente intentando convencer a su hermano de que tan solo era afecto familiar.

—Ya veo hermanito –Hao abrazó tiernamente a Yoh por la espalda y lo sostuvo así por un buen momento, el corazón de ambos Asakura latía fuertemente.

—Sabes Yoh, por las noches no puedo dormir, aun me carcome lentamente todos los males que he hecho, si cierro los ojos solo puedo ver aquellos rostros llenos de dolor, de horror, ver a Fifi-chan me produce escalofríos, me produce miedo que me gane el impulso de convocar a Fifi-chan en el Espíritu de Fuego, que ese asesino despierte en mi nuevamente… y que busque hacerles daño.

Yoh movió débilmente la cabeza en forma de negación, estaba consciente que su hermano no buscaría hacerles daño a ninguno de ellos, sabía que había cambiado para bien y era ese cambio tan sorprendente y esas nuevas ganas de vivir lo que le gustaban de él, toda esa fortaleza y toda su determinación.

—Siempre me pregunte como hubiera sido mi vida si mi abuelo no hubiera querido matarte, es decir, si tú hubieras crecido a mi lado, si hubiéramos tenido las mismas oportunidades…

—si eso hubiera pasado hermanito muchas vidas inocentes se habrían salvado.

Yoh soltó un suspiro ante aquella remota posibilidad de que las cosas hubieran sido de aquella manera, así, su pequeño Lyserg no hubiera sufrido.

El vapor de las aguas comenzaba a nublar la vista de Yoh, sabía que venía siendo hora de salir antes de que le causara algún malestar. El menor de los castaños se levantó dispuesto a salir pero Hao lo tomo del brazo lo cual hizo que volviera al agua.

Hao lo acerco nuevamente hasta su pecho, tomo su barbilla haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran un momento y después lo acerco suavemente hasta besarlo, Yoh disfrutaba que la lengua de su hermano invadiera sin permiso alguno su boca, que jugara con sus dientes perlados y tocara suavemente su lengua con la de él.

Yoh no quería separarse de Hao pero sentía como comenzaba a faltarle el aire, se separó poco a poco de Hao, tomo un poco de aire que tanta falta le hacía, y después no pudo resistir el impulso de estar nuevamente unido a su hermano, tomo el rostro de Hao en sus manos y lo unió a él para besarlo nuevamente pasando su mano por el pecho mojado de su hermano mayor.

—vuelvo a preguntártelo Yoh, ¿Qué sientes con respecto a mi? –preguntó Hao una vez que se hubiesen separado sus labios, pero Yoh había hundido la cabeza en su cabello recargándose en su hombro.

—Creo que me gustas… y mucho... pero- Yoh había dejado sus palabras en el aire al no encontrar las que pudieran seguirle, al no encontrar escusa por muy tonta que fuese para justificar sus sentimientos que sabía que no eran de todo correctos.

—Pero es que existe otra persona ¿verdad hermanito? –inquirió Hao pase a que estaba del todo consiente que Yoh amaba a Lyserg, los había escuchado hablar luego de que Lyserg abandonara el desayuno del día anterior.

—es Lyserg -confesó Yoh al fin, aquellas palabras le habían encogido el corazón al sahúman de fuego, no solo por el hecho de que Lyserg le correspondiera a Yoh matando todas las esperanzas que Hao pudiera tener con él, si no que había comenzado a sentir algo muy especial por su hermano. Pero lo correcto era dejarlos, después de todo él eta un terrible asesino que no merecía la felicidad ni al lado de Yoh ni mucho menos al lado de Lyserg.

—Entonces mucha suerte con Lyserg hermanito –Hao se levantó saliendo de los baños luego de ponerse una yukata para cubrirse.

El mayor de los Asakura caminaba por la pensión aun sintiendo malestar en su pecho, tan sumido iba en sus pensamientos que no había advertido la presencia de Lyserg que al ir igual de distraído chocaron, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibro y cayeran al piso.

— ¡Hao! Lo siento no me fijado por donde iba y… -Lyserg guardó silencio mientras sus mejillas ardían por el color de su rostro, la yukata de Hao se había abierto dando paso al formado y desnudo cuerpo del muchacho.

El rostro de Hao enrojeció más al descubrir la razón por la cual Lyserg lo miraba de aquella tonta manera.

—Lo siento Hao… de verdad… yo no quise ver…- se intentó disculpar Lyserg una vez que el castaño hubiera vuelto a cerrar su yukata. Lyserg se encogió de hombros, no negaba que había sido grato observar más detenidamente a Hao, tenía el cuerpo mucho más torneado que Yoh, y surgía en su interior un pensamiento de que también quería probarlo…

Pero tan solo se mordió el labio superior intentando reprimir aquel sentimiento que seguramente no era el correcto… ¿Qué era con exactitud lo correcto?

Lyserg se sentía egoísta por querer a Yoh tan solo para él cuando estaba consciente de que Hao sentía algo por su hermano, se sentía igualmente egoísta por desear a Hao aun cuando Yoh se había entregado a él… y más egoísta porque no podía hacerse a la idea de decidirse por uno, porque solo le había importado su felicidad sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los Asakura.

**Fin del capítulo 9**

* * *

Hola gente bonita (y tambien gente fea!!! ) bueno, veran que es una historia curiosa, hace mucho mucho tiempo, cuando subi e cap 8 yo me confie en que chii lo habia transcrito todo, y asi, sin revisarlo lo subi, jeje, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi por alli, que me decian "lo dejaste en la mejor parte" y yo dije ¿que? si el lemon debia de haber terminado, y OMG cuando veo era verdad!! estaba mas que mocho jajajaja, bueno ¿porque se los comento? pues... no se XD creo que nada mas, pa que sepan, jeje... y total, ue dije "ah si luego lo corrijo luego lo actualizo" y pues paso y paso el tiempo, y un buen dia, conectada por alli en una pagina de jueguitos que cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar!! me encontre a una chica (mas bien ella me encontro) y me dijo "porfa hoshi actualiza lo dire bajito" y pues que podia hacer yo sino actualizar!!! XD si no van a decir que solo paso los dias jugando jueguitos por alli jajajaja

ahora agradecer reviews!!! **Lenore Pendragon^w^ ,****Aru Hiwatari****, ****Mitsuki Asakura****, Didboroth, ****Andromeda no Sainto**.

Gracias Didboroth por leer aunque no te guste la pareja, pero... creo que este ficc tenia una razon de ser... ummm creo que era para alguien, o creo que era por algo... pero, la verdad ahora no recuerdo bien jajajaja por cierto Chii te matare por no terminar el cap, jajajaja y si te acuerdas onee-chan de porque inicie este ficc te agradecere que me digas


End file.
